


Universe Tilting

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: That first kiss...





	Universe Tilting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kissing
> 
> This fic is not part of the preceeding series. It's a standalone. Enjoy.

The first time Arthur kissed Merlin, was the first time he'd kissed someone in two years, five months and twenty three days.  
Yeah, it'd been a bit of a dry spell on his part.

It was a month after Lance and Gwen's wedding. Arthur had finally drummed up the courage to ask Merlin out on a proper date. A real one with dinner and a movie, and a long stroll afterwards.

They arrived at Merlin's front door, laughing at a story Merlin had been telling him about Gwaine and one of their many misadventures.

As his laughter turned to giggles and finally subsided, he looked up and saw the small smirk on Merlin's face. Suddenly the air felt warmer, his heart thumped, pushing at his ribs. He swayed forward, and landed the kiss... on Merlin's ear. The idiot had turned to unlock his front door.

Merlin froze, his breath caught in his throat.

Arthur ran his lips along Merlin's jaw until he found his lips. And suddenly, his world froze.

Since then, he'd kissed Merlin many, many times and Merlin had kissed him many times more. But for Arthur, each kiss felt like the first.

Breathtaking, universe tilting, and utterly amazing.


End file.
